An example of a chain formed by link elements of identical shape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,747. The chain of said patent, however, has a drawback in that the shape of the link elements is rather complicated. Moreover, the degree of freedom in the connecting portion of the adjacent link elements is limited, so that it is not capable of sideward bending.
Moreover, since the link elements of the chain are made of formed plastics, its coefficient of friction is relatively low; and consequently, it is not possible to use it by directly winding it around a drum making use of friction. Also, it is not possible to drive it by sandwiching it between a pair of driving elements. Thus, its scope of possible use is rather limited.
On the other hand, FIGS. 14 and 15 hereof depict a similar chain 20 made of ceramics. The chain 20 is composed by a plurality of slat members 21 connected by connecting elements 23 each of which is received in a receiving portion 22 formed in the slat member 21. The connecting element 23 is prevented from coming off by means of confining sections 24 which project from both sides of the receiving portion 22 in the form of a pair of "eaves".
However, since the connecting elements 23 are not capable of supporting the conveyed articles, the chain 20 cannot be held horizontally. Consequently, the torsion between the slat member 21 and the connecting elements 23 may not be corrected and merely accumulated. In addition, since there are two differently shaped members, costs for the required molds are rather high.